Huh!
by XxCrimson Moon WolfxX
Summary: Many confusing things will happen to Toshiro, Momo and friends. Read and see what happens to them! Please review it makes me sad when i have so many viewers and no one reviews....
1. Chapter 1

It was winter in soul society; Toshiro's favorite time of year and it was almost Christmas as living people put it. Everyone knew he wasn't going to the Christmas Ball, But he will surprise them he always though unless he was up to his head in paperwork like last year. He also hoped that his Lieutenant; Rangiku Matsumoto, wouldn't get drunk.

"Shiro!" Momo shrieked as she opened the door.

"What do you want, Bed wetter Momo?" he said as he continued to do paperwork.

"Captain Commander wants you to pick up your speed of doing paperwork."She said trying to run the door before he yelled, but she didn't make it out.

"Pick up my speed, what the hell?!"He yelled flinging the books, tea and paperwork off his desk.

She turned around looking kind of scared,"I don't know why but he said you had to."She said.

"Okay."Ha said as she started to walk out,"Momo…"

"Huh?"She said looking back.

"Are you going with anyone to the Ball?"He asked trying not to blush.

She looked surprised, "Why do you want to know?"She asked him.

"Just wondering." he said

"Well…..no." she said closing to door.

Little did our little Shiro know that Matsumoto was awake and listening on their little conversation.

**New story, new plot, and stuff. XD please review and I'm sorry for all the story deleting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY**!! **I'm back with a new chapter!!!**

**I don't own bleach because if I did, Azien would be dead and Momo and Shiro would be together!!!**

**

* * *

**

Toshiro looked back down to his Desk, "Damn this paperwork!!" He yelled picking up his books, papers, and picking up the broken glass that was on the floor of his office.

He looked over at the couch, where Matsumoto was laying; he never could understand how she could sleep through his yelling. After he picked up the mess he walked over to her and poked her with an angry look on his face even though he usually always had an angry look on his face when he was around her.

"MATSUMOTO, GET THE HELL UP!!!"He screamed at her. He had a feeling she was already awake and heard Momo and his conversation. She jumped right off the couch.

"Yes, Captain!"She said quickly. She knew that she was in trouble so she tried to act like she didn't do anything this time. "What's wrong?"She asked innocently.

"You know what the hell is wrong!"He yelled at her. He wanted her to do the paperwork so he could talk with Momo and take a break; this is also a way to torture her so he'd enjoy it.

"Sorry captain, I don't know what you're talking about." She said to Toshiro.

He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye, "Do the paperwork!"He demanded. He watched her squirm for a few seconds before she said anything.

"Why?!" She whined.

"I need to take a break." Toshiro said walking out of the office.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update but there's the new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!!!!**

Toshiro knew just then as he left the room he had to go back. He walked in calmly and took all her sake bottles.

"NO SAKE FOR YOU!!!"He yelled like a mad human chef as he sealed the window and door as he left the barracks. He smiled slightly as he walked towards the fifth division barracks. Hyorinmaru laughed slightly in his head before Toshiro pulled out the sword and bent it. Hyorinmaru whimpered as the sword bent.

Momo looked out the window of the office as Toshiro walked up. She looked in surprised since she saw the slight smile. Momo then smiled herself.

"Toshiro!!!"She yelled out the window even though she knew his smile would leave his face.

"What do you want, Bed-wetter?!?!"He yelled as he walked to the door and opened it to go in. Momo ran up to him and smiled as he was still shorter then her. She then hugged Toshiro not noticing the slight redness that was creeping onto his face. She backed away.

"Why are you here?"She asked as she knew there had to be a good reason for him to come here.

===================**Meanwhile** =========================================

Matsumoto whined as she did her paperwork that she was told to do. She was wondering where Toshiro went.

"Man, I want my sake!!!"She yelled as random soul reapers walked by and stared at the barracks. She wacked her head off the desk that was before her.

"WHY!!!"She screamed as loud as she could knowing that Toshiro would hear her.

=======**Meanwhile=============**

Momo looked at him sternly, "You left her to do paperwork didn't you?"She asked smiling.

Toshiro nodded as he turned for the door as he realized that he didn't have enough courage to ask her to the Christmas Ball. Momo grabbed his arm and pleaded him to wait.

"The new ninth division captain will be coming soon…"She said wanting him to stay, "Also I want you to meet my new captain."

Toshiro looked at her and shook his head no and said that it gives him more reason to go back to the tenth division.

"But…"She began,"Never mind."

Toshiro left knowing that he was going too bombarded with questions when he got back to the office.

**Poor Shiro-Chan…. ='( New characters ** **coming in!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!**

Toshiro was looking up at the sky as he was going back to the Tenth division Barracks. When he looked back down there was a large shadow that was before him. He hoped it wasn't Captain Kenpachi because he really didn't want to run for his life from the crazy person who always loves to fight.

Toshiro looked back up and saw that it wasn't Kenpachi Zaraki; it was one of the new captains.

"Uhhh, Hello?" Toshiro said slightly confused on which division this person was in. The new captain looked down and saw how short Toshiro was to him.

"Hello! You're small…."He said laughing as the short captain was getting angry.

"I AM NOT SMALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled loud enough that everyone could hear him. Everyone in the Seireitei smirked as they went to the main way to greet the new captains.

"Whatever…I need to go…"He said leaving and also going the main way. Momo came out and saw Toshiro in the distance.

"Shiro, go release Matsumoto and come to the main road to meet the new captains!!"She yelled at him. He went and did what she said and came back. Everyone watched as the two new captains came up the main way.

Toshiro notice that the person he just saw was the ninth division captain.

'_Joy in the two divisions beside me both has to be giants!"_Toshiro yelled in his mind. The small girl that was going to be the fifth division captain looked at him with a confused expression on her face like she heard what he had said in his mind.

'_That's not creepy…."_They said at the same time and the both heard each other's thoughts. Momo turned around and looked at Toshiro.

"She's my new captain! And why are you staring at her like that Shiro?" Momo was confused as she saw both captains stop and call their new Vice Captains. Momo went running up to the girl who had called her name.

"Shinyu…."She said still looking a little freaked out about her and Toshiro sharing the same thoughts.

**New Captains!!!**

**YAY **

**MAN I HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shinyu stared at him while Momo introduced herself. She then smiled at him. Toshiro just turned his head away from her; wiping her smile off of her face. Momo saw this and reassured her that he wasn't rude as he seemed. Toshiro wanted to test something.

'_Hello anyone in my head?'_ He said in his head while Hyorinmaru laughed at him slightly. Toshiro growled at him which quickly shut him up. Toshiro seemed to be spacing out to Momo which concerned her because he never spaced out, even when they were younger.

'_Hello?' _He heard it was soft and gentle almost what the living people would call Angels. He then turned to The small fifth division captain and saw her in shock. Momo was looking back and forth from their faces. Kaiba walk over to the three. He was wondering why they kept looking at each other and that's when he realized something about his past, when he was little. They both looked like his younger siblings!


End file.
